Fully enclosed paperboard cartons with carrying handles apertures in the top end flaps have been used in the past. These cartons can be filled with cans or bottles and carried by a person whose hands are inserted into both carrying handle apertures or in some cases only into one carrying handle aperture. However, if a load of containers, such as filled bottles, is too heavy, these carrying handle apertures in the paperboard carton tend to tear into the top end flap and top panel resulting in the carton being partly destroyed with some or all of the containers falling out. Consequently, fully enclosed cartons with handles in the top end flaps that are used to carry heavy loads are frequently constructed of corrugated board.
It would be desirable to find a method of reinforcing the carrying handle apertures in the top end flap of paperboard cartons so they could carry a heavy load of filled bottles. It would also be desirable to develop a method of reinforcing the top panel which also has a tendency to tear when the carrying handle aperture in a top end flap tears.
It would be desirable to have a method of reinforcing the top panel of a paperboard carton and still provide one or two dispensers in the top panel for dispensing bottles or other types of containers.